Chased
by Masochistic Monkey
Summary: Atlanta, Odie, Jay, Archie, Herry, Neil, Theresa. A selection of drabbles for each of our heroes, based on the word 'chased'.
1. Atlanta

**Hey! It's the mysterious disappearing author again!**

**I've been trying my hand at drabbles lately. A random word generator gifted me with 'chased', and all of the drabbles from the POV's ofthe seven heroes are based on this word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Atlanta had to admit, she loved the feeling of being chased. Sure, there was the panic, but panic made _adrenaline_ - the wind in her hair and the pounding shock of her feet hitting the ground and the steady bass rhythm of her heart pounding in her ears.

Things got a little more complicated when the chase ended, because that almost always hurt.

Then again, Atlanta considered as she slowed down, it was worse when the chase didn't end, because that meant it was more than just a chase. It was a hunt.

And Atlanta did not like being hunted.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Feel free to review! Free hugs from any of the heroes for a review!  
(Tha's if I can get Archie to cooperate... get back here!)**


	2. Odie

**Thankyou so much for the awesome response to the first drabble! Having such awesome authors and dedicated reviewers review me is honouring.**

**Now I am really nervous about releasing this chapter into the wild. It's not my favourite, per say. I can never get Odie quite right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Being chased sent a whirlwind of thoughts through Odie's head. 'Blind panic' was one. As were 'flight instinct' and 'surely-a-heart-rate-this-high-can't-be-healthy'.

Odie didn't make a habit of experiencing fear first hand.

He would much rather be – _look out, rock_ – with his laptop, or on the couch back at the Brownstone. _Stop thinking about home! Focus!_ Odie swallowed his panic, suppressed the thousands of irrational thoughts bombarding his mind. His team were close. His team would save him.

Odie would look back later and marvel at the weird comfort that thought had brought him. There were worse things than being chased, really.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Try not to burn me alive for the OOCness... **


	3. Jay

**Thankyou so much to 4evacrazy, RosylaGypsy, African Titan, .Invisible-Nobody., Ranta and lepidopteran for bolstering my confidence. I always assume it's all OOC because there will always be someone more Wikipedia/youtube savvy than me with a finger to point. P.s. You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT. Yet... XD**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Jay had nightmares about being chased. They fit in nicely to his nightmare line-up, somewhere between his friends getting hurt and that one with the tuna. He was always apprehensive that he would be driven into a situation out of his control, with nobody to help him pull it together. Not knowing when it would end.

But there was always something inside him that overrode the panic – something keeping his mind active, which ran possibilities and plans through his head. Something compelling him to keep fighting.

A smile spread across Jay's face as his eyes met those of his teammates.

_Trust_.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Random word drabbles are fun! Review for a free Odie or Archie hug! (He's been blackmailed to cooperate)**


	4. Archie

**Thankyou to all those who've been reviewing, you rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned COTT, there would be a Season 3.**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Archie decorated each gasping breath and pounding step with a curse word. As much as he loved running, it was usually because he was going _towards_ something, not _away_ from it. Even when the enemy was as stupidly dangerous as this one, he felt safer facing it with something sharp in his hand.

He spat out a particularly dirty word as he snagged his foot on a rock.

This was getting ridiculous.

Deciding, he span in the dust to face his rapidly approaching opponent. It was time to end the chase – time to fight.

Archie was back in his element.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Review for a hug from your favourite hero! (except for Archie, who is now blackmailing me back.)**


	5. Herry

**Wow! This is the most reviews I have recieved... ever! Thankyou all so much for taking the time! Sorry I never get to reply back, I am always so tempted, but it's right in the middle of exams right now and I don't want a repeat of the last Physics exam... :O**

**Anyway, it's Herry's turn to be chased!**

**Disclaimer: COTT is not mine.**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The truck jerked as Herry pulled the gearstick, hard. Glancing in the rear vision mirror, his suspicions were confirmed. It was a chase. His heart racing, Herry cranked up the stereo, gripping the steering wheel with bone-crushing force. The sudden acceleration triggered the same blend of hormones and adrenaline that made him lose control in battles. Behind the wheel, this made him deadly.

All sense fled Herry's mind as the monster closed the gap between them. No way would he let that thing catch him.

Three hours later, the beast defeated, an exhausted Herry would remember nothing about that afternoon.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Herry's a sweetie-pie, I know, but I tried to put a bit of his 'dark side' into this. Might write a second Herry as an epilogue, just because I can't leave him like this.**

**Oh, and Archie's here to hug some special reviewers. Atlanta gave her 'blessings'. Odie, Jay and Herry too. Neil's ignoring me because his drabble is second last.**


	6. Neil

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and I am sorry for the late update. The last two chapters will both be posted today – my internet was down yesterday. Hope you enjoy them and the epilogue to come!**

**Disclaimer: I own COTT! In my dreams.**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Running _again!_ These shoes were _so_ not made for running. The panic veiling Neil's beautiful features was nothing compared to the annoyance within.

This had to be the eighth time Neil had been a 'distraction', he thought glumly, pelting through a doorway and holding his assailant's objective near. Stupid, considering how fast Atlanta could run – she would be a way better distraction than him. Especially with that hair. She could stop traffic. _Literally_.

Neil swallowed dryly, shuddering with apprehension. His pursuer drew closer, roaring in frustration. No weapon. Unnaturally silent team. He was helpless. _Time to be a hero. Again_.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**And then?! I ran out of words! Might have to finish this one off in the epilogue or something.**


	7. Theresa

**And so concludes my seven drabbles. Hope you enjoyed them! They have been so much fun, I might just do it again sometime.**

**Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**don't own COTT.**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Theresa's hair whipped at her face as she ran, sparing a single, agonising glance behind her. Bad idea. Now she could sense _and_ see how close they were. Sometimes she liked to believe her powers were wrong.

Her thoughts ran with her, riding on gasping breaths and sweat. Why were they after her? Was this another one of Cronus' twisted plots to destroy them all? Pick them off one by one? Theresa felt a fresh wave of adrenaline seep through her as she ran harder. Not a chance. Between being chased and being caught, Theresa would prefer to run forever.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Theresa's not a pushover. She's a tough cookie! That's why we love her.  
Thanks for reading! Virtual candy and hugs for all!**


End file.
